


Not So Holly Jolly Christmas

by Clarith



Category: DRRR, DRRR!!, Durarara, Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Holiday Cheer, Humor, I need a new title, idk what to add for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarith/pseuds/Clarith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namie's hatred for Izaya and Izaya's teasings towards Namie never stop... Not even during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title. Here's something I wrote for Christmas 2015.

“Hey, Namie-san.”

Namie’s tired eyes glanced over to Izaya who had not removed his eyes from the computer screen he had been glued to for the past two hours. Yet, without her even saying anything he seemed to have noticed that she heard him calling for her, because he beckoned her over with a hand.

“Yes?” Her voice dripped with more venom than usual. Probably because he denied her request off for Christmas Eve.

Izaya’s crimson eyes focused their attention to her and he gave a smirk. “I have something for you, Namie-san.”

“I don’t want it,” She spat.

“Now, Namie-san, where is your Christmas Spirit?”

“Go to Hell.”

“Well, you certainly won’t get any gifts from Santa being naughty like that.” A chuckle left the broker’s lips and Namie had to suppress the desire to give him a right hook. However, despite the menacing glare from his secretary, Izaya handed her an envelope that was titled with her name. She glared at it for a few moments before swiping it out of his hand.

“A card?” She asked.

“Merry Christmas, Namie-san!” A sickly cheerful response from Izaya was given and his eyes did not break contact from hers.

Namie wanted to laugh. The bastard denied her Christmas Eve off yet he had the gall to give her a card. What kind of Christmas card could Izaya possibly give to her? ‘Thanks for putting up with me and not developing a drinking habit’?

With that thought and her eyes still watching him, she began to rip the card up. She ripped it until it was nothing more than little bits of paper in her manicured fingers. Yet, the bastard still kept giving that damn Cheshire grin.

“Oh, Namie-san.” Izaya chimed.

“What?”

His grin grew wider. “That card had your paycheck in it.”


End file.
